Of the Lies we were Told
by percyjacksonluver9288
Summary: Steve Rogers usually never disobeys orders, but this time, he knew something had to be done. After disobeying the commands of Director Nick Fury once already by finding out about the weapons of mass destruction, what happens when Tony Stark reveals another secret S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping in it custody for over a month now? This secret might be the key, to Loki's downfall...
1. Secrets

Steve Rogers, usually didn't disobey orders.

There is a first time for everything though, and Steve was all to-aware of that fact. He had just finished learning that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to use the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction.

Suddenly, he wasn't all peachy-keen with this whole initiative, The Avengers. Thor, and Banner both gone, and being stuck with Stark was not something Steve had planned on doing, no. This wasn't going like S.H.I.E.L.D had planned it at all. But that's the thing, with two super genius scientists, Steve himself, and a god all on one hover-craft. Things were bound to to go well.

Yet, Steve knew that underneath Fury's reassurance that it was all just self-defense, he knew, S.H.I.E.L.D was hiding something bigger, and obviously considering what had just happened-it would blow up in their faces.

Wandering down the corridors of the huge helli-craft, Steve ran a hand through his hair. How had things gone so wrong in a matter of mere seconds? He was always left in awe at life's way of letting you know that nothing had a happy ending, fun was just a meaningless word by this point to Steve, when was the last time he had fun?

Would he consider this fun? No.

Take it from him, this was most certainly, _not in anyway, shape, or form, fun. _

"What have I gotten myself into?" He spoke aloud to no one in particular, he _seriously didn't _expect a voice to reply to this nonsense babbling.

"Steve?" He whipped around, his forearm felt bare without the comforting weight of his protective, and trustworthy shield, he scanned the area, only to find the one and only Scarlet, or in other words, Black-Widow.

In all honesty-Steve_ has had it_ with the code-names.

"Ma'am," He greeted, narrowing his eyes at her as she looked a little...ashamed, maybe was the right word. His eyes widened at the mere thought as it bounced and echoed ominously in his head. _Ashamed, and Black Widow, do not go in the same life time together, _he reminded himself.

"Tony says to meet him in the lab, he says it's urgent, and he refuses to talk to any of us before he talks to you so, Fury sent me here, "Letting her sentence tail off, he noticed how her eyes trailed down the hall, to where the currently recovering Hawk-Eye was staying. He smiled gently and nodded. Oh, so she was ashamed she had left her partner? Steve suddenly had to remind himself that she was a human.

"Thank you Ma'ma, why don't you go check on your partner?" She nodded and strode of confidently, without flaw, which baffled even Steve as she wore like-five inch heel boots, her red-flame like hair danced around the corner, seemingly evaporating as she graced the corner and he continued his way up to the laboratory where Tony was looking pretty pale in complexion, bracing both of his hands on a steel table as Fury waited outside the door and held it open for Steve, jerking his head.

"Wants to talk to you, of all the people," Steve acknowledge the Director's presence with a slight nod of his head. He entered the room, making sure the door was securely sealed behind him.

Stark's back was towards him and he was hunched over what looked like..._files? _Steve had seen files like this in offices and everything, but why would the Genius, Billionaire need something as old-school as this?

Tony turned to face him, wiping sweat shakily from his brow, he shoved the files into Steve's hands.

"We have...a slight...predicament," Stark gasped out the words as Steve read the block red letter words TOP SECRET pressed into the file as he flipped it open and came face to face with the picture of a white-haired teen boy, strapped to a gurney, and the words, TEST SUBJECT ALPHA-1, (JOUKL FROSTI) JACK FROST, underneath the horrific sight.

In the back-round on a steel wall were the words, 'CELL B-45, WARDEN D, S.H.I.E.L.D'.

The only sound to be heard was the dull thud as the papers dropped from Steve's hand onto the tiled floor.

**A/N: God, I have no life. Though, I honestly have to say, I'm impressed with this chapter I don't know where this sick idea came from in the darkest depths of my mind though. Oh well it was still pretty FREAKIN AWESOME, if you're here from my other story, 'Concrete Angel' don't worry, this is only the reward for you meeting my review quotient. I will not be putting my other story on hold for this one. 'Concrete Angel' however, is almost at its end, as I only have maybe eight chapters left for it. **

**So review for me ok? I want your feed-back-should I continue this story? If I do-I'll be continuing it withing the next eight days, :) I hope you liked this! :)**


	2. AN (DO NOT PANIC)

**Guys, I just read_ 'This Title is Fat Free'_ by Silver Pride , another Avenger/ROTG crossover. **

**I. Feel. Horrible. :(**

**I didn't realize how similar ours were! Don't worry though guys, mine really isn't gonna be anything like_ 'This Title is fat Free'_ except for the first chapter OK? And the first chapter isn't really even similar to mine! I read the story and I was like 'Oh god, why?' then when I came to chapter 3 of the story i was like 'nevermind, our stories are going to be NOTHING ALIKE BESIDES THE FIRST CHAPTER'! And to clarify, this story takes place right after Thor and Hulk have their fight and the after Phil dies, and they learn about the weapons OK?(Those events aren't in order but ya know waddya gonna do? )**

**Thank reviewer Fantasy-Mania31 for pointing this out to me! I promise my story is heading in a TOTALLY DIFFERENT DIRECTION THAN SILVER PRIDE'S I WILL NOT (I MIGHT BECAUSE I'M EVIL) BE TORTURING JACK AND THE AVENGERS DON'T HAVE TO BELIEVE IN JACK TO SEE HIM, THEY WILL JUST BE ABLE TO SEE HIM BECAUSE THEY ALL ARE I GUESS IN A WAY SPECIAL! :) (THEY SAW HIM IN THE PICTURE REMEMBER? SO NO SPOILERS!)**

**Anyways guys, thanks for your reviews I hope this eases some concerns. **

**Trust me, I don't copy OK? **

**I will be continuing this story! :)**

**-Izzi**


	3. Realizations, and Explanations

_No, way..._ Steve thought as the picture and words ran in dizzying circles round -n- round his head.

Reaching out he desperately seeks leverage, and anchor that would be able to offer his some sort of pitying glance and yell out, FOOLED YA! But by the look on Stark's face, he knew this situation was sadistic. The kid 'Jack Frost' in the picture looked no more than sixteen, his appearance showed that he was almost..._deflated _in a word, like he had just given up, and Steve didn't like it one bit.

No matter the age, this boy was still a kid! Tony ran a shaky hand through his hair as Steve tried to collect his wits. The room was spinning and the temperature rose another ten degrees and Fury watched them cautiously as they reacted to this information.

"Sadistic son of a-" Stark didn't get to finish though as Steve interrupted him with a shake of his head and a scratchy, rough voice that clawed its way through Steve's swollen throat.

"No-Stark, no time for your witty remarks," Steve edged away from the file as the papers seemed to stare hauntingly into his very soul, and you know what?-Steve didn't like that feeling. Tony nodded warily and then unsteadily went to JARVIS, who had somehow hacked into SHIELDS mainstream network whatever that meant (Steve was still really, really confused on these strange terms and their meanings but he didn't dare dwell to long, for fear of giving himself a seizure).

Tony's fingers moved at a lightning fast pace as they typed in the words 'JACK FROST' into the search engine, as soon as Stark pressed the little 'Enter' key, thousands of images flew at the trio as they watched a life told in photos.

A boy with brown hair on a cracking frozen lake, Steve assumed it was the kid in the picture lying unperturbed on the floor, the same boy falling through the ice, them many of him alone flying, and Steve kids you not, legit fly with the same staff he had used to save the little girl whom Steve thought was this boy's sister, he was flying and had white hair-and then pictures of others and this strange boy came up. One with four other figures, a humming-bird hybrid, a Russian man, a seven foot tall Kangaroo, and a floating little man made of golden sand.

A picture of a lanky grey-skinned man with dark robes flashed through the screen and the intricate pictures robbed Steve of any other thoughts besides this boy, the last picture was of him smiling with the four figures, then the screen turned dark as JARVIS spouted out information.

"Jack Frost, or Joukl Frosti mythical god, or legend that brought snow. In Fury's files, it deems this particular teen as the Guardian of Fun," Tony was slow to reply.

"Guardian of Fun?" Tony asked dumbly, Steve risked a glance out at Director Fury, who was thank god busy with one of the agents who was playing a computer game while on the job. Steve shook his head and turned to Stark who was disposing of the evidence that they had ever found out about this boy named Jack. Steve was quick to join in.

After everything had been burned (Please don't ask, Steve tended to just go with the flow) They both sat down heavily in the laboratory, Steve rubbed his temples with both hands.

"Well," Tony says, "How're we going to get him out?" Steve looked up surprised. He didn't think Tony had cared much about kids, but he must have guessed wrong. In answer, Steve waved a hand.

"Hold on Stark, we need to know where he is first," Steve pointed out seriously as Tony sat back in the metal chair, grumbling curses under his breath. He repeated the name of the cell to Tony. "Cell B-45 WARDEN-D? Can you search it on JARVIS-?"

"Already searching coordinates, Mr. Rogers," JARVIS replied mechanically, causing Steve to jump slightly. Tony smiled slightly at this reaction, and ran a hand through his hair, sweat forming on his hairline.

"A test-subject," Tony informed Steve, who looked up, eyes inquiring, "I think...they're _testing _on him," He said slowly. Steve shook his head and Tony continues, "I think they're testing his strength, his abilities, if this boy is Jack Frost, I used to always like and hear the tales from my nephew, Jamie, of how he was a Guardian along with the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman, which would explain the four other things in the picture," Realization hit Tony, "That lanky man, must have been the Nightmare King, I'm so glad I listened to Jamie's stories! No wonder Jack Frost sounded so, recognizable..."

Steve shook his head, "You have a nephew?" Tony waved off the question.

"Not entirely, Rogers, more like, family in everything but blood. He's my apprentice I guess back at Stark Towers, he's going to a boarding school and comes from Burgess, Virginia and we're housing him for now, Pepper's adopted sisters is his mom, we didn't tell the public about him, he's nine now, and he's a genius, but anyways, he would always talk about his best friend, Jack Frost! He said something before I got here two weeks ago **(A/N: Sorry if I got the time thing wrong but I had to change some things in order to make this fit my plot!) **about how Jack had been gone...for two weeks!"

"Then, this must be the boy Jamie was talking about!" Steve said in awe.

Tony nodded, and continued his explanation, "Yes, Jack Frost fought and defeated the Nightmare King, or Pitch Black as Jamie said," Tony frowned, "Jamie said that Pitch gives nightmares, and that's why everyone had been having nightmares, and Jack defeated him all by himself, Jamie mentioned on how he had overheard the Guardians talking to MIM whoever the hell that is-and something about how Jack was the most powerful of them all!"

"That's why SHIELD wants him!" Steve concluded on his own, "To make him a weapon of-"

"_Mass Destruction,"_ They both said in dawning horror, and meeting each others eyes.

"Cell B-45 WARDEN-D located, Mr. Stark, and Mr. Rogers,"

**A/N: CLIFFFHANNNGGGEERRR! :) Let me explain how Jamie and Tony link. Jamie's mom is Pepper's adopted sister in my universe, and Jamie is at a boarding school in New York so obviously, Tony and Pepper were able to house him and Tony likes to listen to Jamie's stories because he never had time for fairytales when he was a kid. He was to busy inventing. Everything clear? **

**What did you think? I updated earlier than expected-YAY!**

**R&R peoples! :) Please!?**

**-Izzi**


	4. Of Illusion and Reality

Running.

Legs pumping, heart thudding, hair flying, and breath coming in short pants. Jack Frost was running for his life.

He had started being unable to tell reality, from these simulations, and it scared him. His orange jumpsuit didn't help, neither did the cuffs placed loosely on his ankles and wrists, just loose and long enough to sprint through this stupid maze. Jack didn't even bother to know what he was running from, but he could feel pure evil radiating off of this being, and the stupid scientists made this environmental maze in a dessert.

Hair plastered from his face, he could swear that the temperature just raised twenty degrees as he swivels his head to the left then right, instinct tells him to move right so he does. That's all he has left right now, instinct, they took his staff when he was drugged on the streets maybe a month ago.

Licking his dry lips, he made a mental note that when the Guardians got here and got him out of this god-forsaken situation, he wold freeze all the scientists, one he didn't know if he wanted to freeze, Dr. Fury or whatever, he was the one who had talked to Jack while the others allowed Jack to be pushed to his edge to be broken so they could make him something. The problem though was Jack wasn't broken, though Fury he didn't look happy about these orders, Jack was not entirely sure what to make of this one-eyed man who obviously believed along with the rest of these adults on this ship.

He made a sharp left, then a right, went diagonal, the fake-sun rose higher in the sky, his breathing became audibly stressed, and he stopped for a mili-second to wipe sweat from his jaw-line, the orange jump-suit thing was like 80 degrees itself, so that didn't help his situation. All he really wanted was to go to the Guardians, and just be held at this point.

Some of the things they did to try and break him, it was terrible. Illusions, injections, whips. It was torture, all because they wanted a weapon. Whoever had even thought of this initiative as Fury had put it when he had talked to Jack and tried to soothe him, must've been a sadistic bitch, and a coward. He had once told Fury, and Fury had smiled and agreed.

Suddenly, the simulation rippled as he entered a clearing and collapsed heavily. It rippled and warped once more, revealing the scientists taking notes and nodding in approval at him. Two heavily armed guards came and collected one of his arms each, he lifted his head, looking directly to the glass observation deck, and saying.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, oh and I couldn't forget you could I? I hate you to," The guards paid his words to the scientist no attention as they dragged him down white walled, and floored corridors, finally coming back to his glass cubical cell. There was a bed, and a sink.

As soon as they dragged him and left him to collapse on the middle of the floor, he breathed in the crisp, cold air. Backing into the glass wall, he shifted uncomfortably in his prisoner jump-suit. On the back of it, in bold letters were the words, 'SUBJECT ALPHA-1' Jack had really paid no attention to this, more focused on escaping than anything, sweat no longer running down his forehead and plastering silver hair to over-heated skin. His snow-flake eyes opened just a crack, watching his guards at their posts outside his doors.

He didn't know why they bothered though, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon until the Guardians came to save him. It also didn't help that at night when he slept, and the lights were out, he had nightmares.

His dreams portrayed death, and cold suffocating darkness. Jack didn't even have the time after he woke to process that maybe Pitch was back before guards escorted him to another test. Another torture, interrogating, or simulation. He looked up as two unfamiliar scientist rounded the corner. One was a blond, and was rather muscular even under his white lab coat. The other had black hair, and his stance showed he was important, and he knew it.

This all happened just as the red-alarm went off. 'INTRUDERS IN WARDEN-B and moving to WARDEN-C' a shrill feminine voice screamed 'Guardians' Jack knew they were here, his guards readied their guns as the two scientist made their was closer, once they came within two inches of the guards, despite warnings give, the blond lashed out. Throwing two knock-out punched at the same time, Jack backed up against the farthest wall. snowflake eyes widened in surprise as the blond then proceeded to rip off the cubical's door, entering Jack's cell with the other man.

The blond looked up, and Jack was met with a handsome-featured man, with an old-fashionably tidy appearance, and then the black-haired man looked up. Jack knew who this was. Tony Stark, Jamie's 'uncle'. He had seen Tony a lot when he visited Jamie and listened as Jamie retold his adventures with the Guardians.

The blond smiled warmly at Jack and made his way closer, Jack's eyes widened, he couldn't be moved! The Guardians were almost here, struggling backwards, he pressed himself back further as the blond spoke to him.

"Hey kid, is your name Jack? I'm Steve," The blond, Steve, introduced himself then gestured to Tony who was staring at Jack with a wide smile. "That, is Tony, we're here to help you,"

"H-help m-me?" Jack's voice cracked. Steve nodded, shifting so that he was sitting on Jack's left side, close enough to touch him. Jack stiffened and eyes him warily as Tony continued to explain.

"Heya kid, your friends, they Guardians I think are almost here, we caught them on security, they made a wrong turn with the heli-craft, and now we have landed in a field, your friends are out there demanding that SHIELD give you back. We are just here to help, trust us," Jack eyes them warily, scenarios flashing through his head like a movie on fast forward, This might be his only chance to escape.

"What is going on here?" A voice boomed.

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFFFHHHHHAAAANNNNGGGEEERR R god I'm evil. Sorry for updating late, I had another surgery last night because my throat was bleeding as gross as that is but I'm fine now!**

**Samantha333: I hope you like how your review was taken into consideration and I hope how you like how it's as played out so far! **

**Rihanna: Sorry for making cliff hangers, but without them, where is the suspense and edge in a story such as this one? Lol, I hate them to but, in this case, I am the amazingly awesome author, so I know what happens afterwards! :) *evil laugh***

**RoseMirror: Please don't hate Fury! He's not that bad in my story, don't worry though, I'll prove it to you in a few chapters! :)**

**Bobby Corwen: I'm glad you gave this fic a chance! It makes writing worth is when I can help people get into new stuff, and I just really wanted to say thanks is all! :) Thanks for your review! **

**Mistress of the Words: Was this update satisfactory? I hope so, this might actually be my longest chapter so far, and I am so glad that people like you are so into this story! I'm glad you love it so much, keep reviewing please! Reviews like yours make me feel so good on the inside it only drives me harder to make my readers on edge, satisfied, and craving more! **

**I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Update: tomorrow!**

**-Izzi**


	5. AN (DO NOT PANIC PEOPLE)

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update, I know you guys were expecting something, and I totally failed you, I will update tomorrow, I swear on Jack Frost's immortal life, what?-did you seriously think I'd swear on my own-HAHA! Nah brahs, keep looking for an update around tomorrow at 9:30 P.M if you're on the west coast, and 11:30 p.m if you're on the east coast. Sorry guys, I'm a Colorado girl, so don't hate. He-he-anyways I have to go! Byez! :)**

**-Izzi**


	6. The big Question (filler chapter sorry)

**(A/N: WARNING: SWEARING, AND THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER OK?)**

Tony's head snapped up once he heard this voice.

His eyes traveled down the white hallway, and at the end, came to rest upon none other than Thor, and a surprised-looking Natasha, or Scarlet a.k.a BLACKWIDOW, Thor looked as if he had just crash landed in a field **(A/N: So my nickname for Natasha or Black Widow, is Scarlet just because it's a badass name! )** Hammer in his hand, and dirt smearing his face.

Scarlet looked absolutely shocked, to say the least, and god-forbid-if Tony wasn't in the situation at hand, trying to rescue Jack Frost, and if he had a camera, this was once-in-a-lifetime BLACKMAIL, he would've been snapping pictures like there was n tomorrow.

Which actually was a possibility, but honestly he would rather not think about it. In the moment of shock shared among the four people, (Steve, Tony, Jack, Thor, Scarlet) Steve had taken the opportunity to loop his right arm under Jack's left armpit, and rested Jack's now-lolling head on his right shoulder, Tony spared the teen boy a glance before addressing Scarlet, and Thor, the pair's eyes dead-set on the thin, teen boy resting in Steve's arms.

"Look," He said with a undertone of panic lacing it's way into his words as he explained the situation to the two Avengers, "This boy is Jack Frost, we hacked Fury's files, and we need to get him out, like _now!"_ Tony gestures wildly to the dozing boy, who's eyes are milky, sweat plastering silver hair to his pale forehead. Steve placed his hands on Jack's forehead, checking for a fever and pulled back after a few moments, looking at Tony with a frantic panic.

"He's burning up Tony, this is Jack Frost-I don't think-"

"No _shit sherlock!" _Tony snapped irritably, rubbing his temples and twitching nervously in the lab coat that was like an over, Thor strides over, picking up Jack from Steve and inspecting the boy's face, nose scrunched in concentration as Scarlet barked into an earpiece, obviously mad she wasn't informed about Jack Frost, she yelled something in Russian, throwing her hands into the air, she turned on her heels to Tony, hair wild as well as her eyes.

"Come on! This boy is Jack Frost? Well we better return him to whatever is attacking HQ, because they're getting antsy," She used sarcasm, but from the looks she was giving the teen who was being roused by Thor, Tony could tell she was worried. She was a woman after all, and women had matherly instinct type-radars.

Tony would never be able to figure out women completely outside of sex.

"Jokul Frosti," Thor boomed, eyes flaring in rage, "_SHIELD KIDNAPPED A GOD_?!" The building shook violently then, lightning flared outside as Thor trembled. Scarlet snapped at him, calming him down as Steve chekced around the corner for any lose SHIELD agents. He retreated, throwing his lab coat off with an irritated growl, he turned to Tony.

"All clear," Giving a nod to Thor who held the boy closer, they got halfway down the hall, Scarlet talking by earpiece to Clint, the newly recovered agent, filling him in on the situation.

They got halfway down the hall, before Thor stopped in his tracks as Jack's lips moved soundlessly, Thor's eyes went as wide as saucers then narrowed dangerously, his blonde hair illuminating his enraged expression as Tony turned, but before Tony got the chance to snap at Thor, Thor asked a single question that sent them all for a loop.

"Jokul's staff, where is it?"

**A/N: Sorry guys, for the sucky chapter, just kind of a filler little thing. I'll update Sunday night, and be prepared it's gonna be EPPIIICCCCCC AND VIOLENT, AWESOME, SUSPENSE-FILLED, plus it'll be SUPER LONG! :) Hope you have patience because I DON"T! Thanks for your reviews, keep em coming and I'll update faster and faster because I just love you guys! Oh-who's all from Colorado? I'm just curious HEY i got an idea, leave your state's name (or country's name if like you're not from America) and whatever country or state has the most reviews all the reviewers of that state or country will all get to appear in my next chapter, deadline for this contest is Sunday night at 8:00 p.m! (west coast time so 10 p.m for ya east coast peoples) :), and to all my international readers, sorry for not being able to give ya a specific time because I don't give a crap about other countries times, much less my own countries's time here in good 'ol America, :) **


	7. WHAT TIME IS IT? IDEA TIME! :)

**GUYS GUYS NOT AN UPDATE BUT I COULDN'T RESIST SHARING THIS TOTALLY AWESOME, FABULOUS, HIDEOUS, MOST DISGUSTING IDEA EVER WITH YOU! SO -I was playing ****_Slender The Eight Pages,_**** the awesome computer game that scares the sh*t outta me, and I was thinking-what would happen if ROTG/Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus/ Slenderman all met? Like a three-way crossover of EPIC PROPORTIONS OMIGOD I A TOTALLY ORIGINAL GENIUS I JUST CHECKED AND NO SLENDERMAN CROSSOVERS WITH ROTG SO WE ALL GOOD BUT I'M NOT STARTING IT FOR ABOUT A MONTH SO HOLD YO HORSES AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO' DAT AT THE MOMENT BUT THIS IDEA WAS JUST KILLING ME SO YEA I'M A GENIUS RIGHT?! I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE OUT SLENDERMAN'S BACKSTORY-yes I've played ****_The Real Slenderman 'Haunt'_**** but I want to add to the already existing backstory of Mark Slender! :D **

**GENIUS GENIUS GENIUS RIGHT? **

**Leave your opinion about this disgustingly awesome idea in the reviews! **

**So my idea is if you didn't understand anything I wrote up there because I didn't is: A three-way crossover of Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus/Rise of the Guardians/Slenderman! LONG LIVE PERCY JACKSON AND JACK FROST! XD **

**...whoa...fangirl moment right there-sorry! :) *blushes*...anyways leave your opinions, don't worry about me putting this fic on hold because if I did this three-way crossover it won't be for another month or so, so yea. I just didn't want to forget the idea!**

**Awesome original genius girl whom loves her fans out! :)**

**-Izzi**


	8. AN-EXPLANATION

A/N:

Cheese and Crackers.

I, uh.

I've had it pretty rough for a while.

Thank's for, everything, everyone.

I love you all.

Sorry I haven't updated.

I uh...

Yeah.

Personal issues.

I am switching accounts.

Another update will come after this one.

It will give my new account name.

I...

I just...

Need to start new.

I'm re-writing the story.

Don't worry, nothing major.

Just..cleaning up my act.

I'm on instagram.

I will be posting update dates (with a awesome picture of course)

My username is gamer_girl9288

Follow me...

If you DARE.

*clears throat*

Sorry.

Follow me if you want.

I...

This is going to be a new start.

I like it.

See ya around my fellow, authors!

-Izzi


	9. NEW ACCOUNT

**Hai. **

**My new account name: gamergirl9288**

**TO HYRULE AND BEYOND MY FELLOW CITIZENS!**


End file.
